Flood My Circuits
by 336
Summary: Ironwood enlists the help of Fire Team Charlie and P.E.N.N.Y to help him investigate an ancient Forerunner structure. The White Fang had the same dumb idea and accidentally released the flood that had been sealed inside. Que flood taking over Remnant. (This story is on hold for a wile. I do plan to get back to it.)
1. The Beginning Of Something Horrible

_**Attempting to process request…**_

 _ **Request processed. Black Box opening…**_

 _ **ERROR: Unknown biological component has corrupted the files on this unit. Proceed?**_

 _ **Proceeding…**_

* * *

 _Subject: P.E.N.N.Y_

 _Time: 2:45AM_

 _Location: Atlas Dropship: Victor 933_

 _Playing video…_

The sound of classical music filled the Dropship. Penny was sitting with 5 other Atlas soldiers who were all armed and ready for a combat drop.

"Why do we always have to listen to this old stuff sarge?" One of them complained.

"Watch your mouth son!" One of the soldiers with a grimy voice and darker skin tone said. His nametag read **Avery Johnson**. "This stuff is your history. It should remind you grunts what we're fighting to protect."

"String instruments that put me to sleep? I think i'd be fine with the Grimm wiping out this particular part of my history." The soldier replied.

"I kind of like it." Penny spoke up.

Everyone in the Dropship paused and gave Penny a strange look.

"Why do we have a little girl with us again?" The soldier right next to the sergeant asked.

"That _little girl_ is a student of Atlas Academy. One of the best. In other words, she's more man than any of you sissy's." Explained Johnson.

"Awww man. I can't believe this." Mumbled the soldier next to Penny.

" _LZ looks clear. Im bringing us down!"_ A female voice rang out over the intercom.

The Dropship started to slow and descend. Everyone double checked that their weapons were functional and stood up.

"Alright. You know the drill. Stay sharp!" Yelled the sergeant.

* * *

 _ **FFW**_

* * *

 _Subject: P.E.N.N.Y_

 _Time: 2:57AM_

 _Location: Structure Entrance_

 _Playing Video…_

A brightly lit, massive, gray, metal hallway suddenly appeared amongst all the growth of the forest. Penny ran a scan of the metal, but she came up empty. This was a new compound that had never been discovered before. Penny then stopped focusing on the metal and turned around to the group of soldiers. They were examining crates of dust that were haphazardly strewn around the entrance to the mysterious structure. All of the crates had a symbol on them. A red cat's head with three red slashes across it's face.

"Damn. Looks like the White Fang beat us here." Sergeant Johnson cursed, then lit the cigar he'd just taken out of his pocket.

"Then where are they? This dust is worth millions of Lien. Surely they wouldn't leave it behind?" One of the soldiers said.

Honestly. It was hard to tell Atlas military apart sometimes.

"Wait here for the General and his squad. Then move your asses inside." Ordered Johnson.

A large amount of text flashed across Penny's vision.

"The General say's to go in without him." Said Penny. "He's encountering a lot of Grimm. It seems this place is attracting them."

Johnson nodded. "OK! LET'S MOVE!"

* * *

 _ **FFW**_

* * *

 _Subject: P.E.N.N.Y_

 _Time: 3:01AM_

 _Location: Unknown Structure_

 _Playing Video…_

Penny was staring at a body. It was a man. Faunus. Perhaps in his late twenties to early thirties. He was wearing a White Fang uniform and had a large grey mask over his face. A large, bloody chainsaw was clutched loosely in the dead man's hands. His chest looked like something had exploded out of it and splattered everything nearby in blood. If Penny could throw up, she probably would have.

"-which is weird right? I mean. Look at him. Something scrambled the insides." One of the soldiers pointed at the man's wound with his foot. Penny zoomed in on his nametag. It read **Bisenti**.

"What's that? Beowulf having a snack? Plasma scoring?" Johnson tried to guess what had happened.

"Most likely Grimm. I'm not reading any burn marks." Confirmed Penny.

"What we got sergeant?" General Ironwood suddenly appeared and walked up to the group. A couple Atesian Knights marched up behind him acting as bodyguards.

"Looks like a White Fang patrol. Badass Faunus soldiers, all KIA." Said Johnson.

Ironwood stared at the body for a couple more seconds. Then looked up. "Well, that's one less cell i can have reserved. Everyone form up and move out!"

* * *

 _ **FFW**_

* * *

 _Subject: P.E.N.N.Y_

 _Time: 3:15AM_

 _Location: Unknown Structure Hallway_

 _Playing Video..._

Penny, Ironwood, and the soldiers were now standing in a small, confining hallway. Ahead of them was a high tech metal door with two red lights. It looked welded shut. Someone didn't want this door opened.

"Right. Well let's get this door open." Said Ironwood.

"I'll try sir. But it looks like the White Fang worked pretty hard to lock it down." Said a soldier whose name tag read **Manuel Mendoza**.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ironwood said sternly. Then looked at Penny. "If you would?"

"Yes sir!" Penny said enthusiastically. She held her arm's out and her swords excited her backpack. Then she swung up. The swords cut cleanly through the welded part of the door. The door's red lights turned green and they slid open.

Mendoza gave Penny an unreadable look, then kneeled down and observed the room that had just become available to them.

The room was the largest they'd come across so far. The ceiling reached up to thirty meters at least. It was supported by weirdly shaped diagonal metal pillars. A path made of some sort of blue glass and lighting lead from the door to a seemingly pointless metal pyramid in the center of the room.

After making sure the room didn't have any hostiles in it, Mendoza gave the signal to move forward. The soldiers all crouched and moved around the room. Ironwood and his two robot bodyguards moved rather loudly into the room after it was cleared.

Penny was about to enter when she stopped and turned. She had thought she heard some sort of slithering sound from behind her, but when she checked her motion tracers, there was nothing. After a long pause, Penny shrugged and turned to enter the room.

Everyone had gathered near the entrance. Penny could now see that there were at least three other doors leading out of the room. They were welded shut as well.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Said Mendoza.

"Boy! You always got a bad feeling about someth-" Johnson was interrupted as his com's blared awake. A voice full of static rang out in everyone's ears.

"General! Sarge! Can you hear me!" It sounded strained, as if in a lot of panic.

"What's going on soldier?" Ironwood asked.

"We've got contacts! Lot's of em! But they aren't Grimm! They're just swarming every- AHHHH! Oh god no! G-Get it off!"

"Penny. Get up to second squads position. They need reinforcements." Ordered Ironwood.

Penny saluted and was about to leave when the soldiers voice sounded again.

"What the… Thanks ma-…" The sound of gunshots could be heard. The soldier sounded like he was starting to run. "NO! Oh god no! Please! Have merc-" Penny heard the sound of a sword cutting through flesh. Then the mic was picked up.

Everyone in the room froze as they heard Adam Taurus's voice. "I'd stick around to watch as you and your allies get devoured but, I have more pressing concerns. Farewell forever. General." The com's went dead.

"Everyone book it to squad two! Adam wont get away this time." Ironwood ordered.

"But…" Began Mendoza.

"The General doesn't have time for you lip soldier!" Yelled Johnson.

"But sarge! Listen." Said Mendoza.

Everyone heard it. The slithering sound. Penny couldn't pinpoint it. It was coming from everywhere at once.

"What the hell is that?" Said Johnson.

Ironwood pulled out his pistol with his left hand. "Penny…"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know. I can't sense anything in the area." Said Penny nervously.

"Where's that coming from Mendoza." Johnson asked with only the slightest hint of concern.

"I don't kno- THERE THERE!" Mendoza pointed at the left doorway as it was busted open. Everyone was surprised to see a bunch of small, tan, cone shaped tentacle monsters food out of it. They started to cover the walls and floor as they rushed mindlessly at the soldiers.

"Open fire!" Yelled the sarge as he leveled his rifle at the hoard of whatever-the-fuck these things were.

The monsters popped like balloons. After a few volleys of fire, only a green, slimy, disgusting paste was left of them.

"Good shooting." Johnson complemented. "Now what in Remnants name were those things?"

"They were like a flood. They just… What the fuck? There were so many." Said one of the soldiers. His name tag read **Wallace Jenkins**.

"Then it's settled. We'll call them, _The Flood._ Now let's get out of here." Said Bisenti.

Penny turned as the other two doors in the room suddenly burst open releasing more flood infection forms into the room.

"Incoming!" Yelled Johnson, who leveled his rifle yet again.

More gunfire turned the infection forms into green paste, but this time the flood didn't cese. They just kept coming. Eventually the soldiers were forced to reload and they managed to get close enough to jump at them.

As the flood were jumping, Penny pulled out her swords and cleaved them out of the air. Then the swords took position above her, pointed, and fired a bunch of green lasers at the hoard of flood. She heard an explosion behind her as Ironwood fired his pistol. The flood were now coming through the third door. They were surrounded.

"God dammit Jenkins. Fire your weapon!" Johnson yelled as he blasted a few infection forms that were coming from above.

"There are too many sir!" Jenkins yelled in panic.

"Don't even think about it soldier." Said Johnson.

What Jenkins said was true though. There were more enemies in the room than they had ammo for. They were starting to dance between their legs in confusing patterns. One jumped at Mendoza and the soldier jumped back in fright. Then ran back the way they came.

"Oh this is crazy!" He yelled as he passed Ironwood, who was still blasting away at the third door.

"Get back here soldier!" Ironwood yelled. "I'll have you shot!"

"Better than this!" Mendoza screamed as he leaped over the broken door and disappeared down the hallway.

Penny had ditched the idea of shooting them all and was now swinging in wide arc's trying to kill as many as she possibly could. But it seemed that for every one they killed, it was replaced with two more. It was starting to rain infection forms.

"Jenkins!" Johnson yelled. Penny turned to see that Jenkins had been swarmed over by at least five infection forms. She tried to aim her swords in his direction, but something large hit her in the side and she was knocked to the ground.

Penny froze in shock when she saw her attacker. It was a woman. She was a Dear-Faunus and wore a White Fang uniform. But her skin was a sickly tan-green and her head hung limply to the side. Horrible tumors and tentacles covered her torso. The woman's arms were deformed as well. They had been replaced by five powerful looking tentacles.

The deformed Faunus raised its arm to clobber Penny over the head, but was quickly sliced in half by her swords. Green ichor flowed out of and covered the floor as it collapsed lifeless to the ground.

More of these combat forms were starting to come into the room. At this rate they'd be overwhelmed. No. They already were.

Johnson was hauling infection form's off of Jenkins, who was having a panic attack. The flood were using some kind of slicing feelers to attack him, but were encountering problems getting through his aura.

Ironwood charged a combat form and rammed his metal arm right through it's chest. The combat form fell limp. He then reloaded his pistol and signaled for everyone to head for the exit. "Retreat!"

Johnson flung Jenkins over his arm and attempted to follow everyone else out. Penny saw that carrying someone while wading through this hoard was next to impossible.

"Here. I'll carry him." She offered as she sliced some infection forms that were jumping towards Johnson.

"No offence but you don't look like you can carr-" Penny grabbed Jenkins, effortlessly hoisted him over her shoulder, and ran across the room to the exit.

* * *

 _ **Data beyond this point is corrupt. Do you wish to repair?**_

 _ **Repairing...**_


	2. Trapped

_**Repairs complete.**_

 _ **WARNING: Biological component is causing Errors. Video may crash unexpectedly. Play anyway's?**_

 _ **Are you sure?**_

…

 _ **Processing Request: "Play it already."**_

 _ **Proceeding…**_

* * *

 _Subject: P.E.N.N.Y_

 _Time: 3:27AM_

 _Location: Flood Containment Facility._

 _Playing video…_

Penny, Ironwood, and the rest of the soldiers were now all standing at the entrance once again. But instead of a way out, they were only met with a thick, metal door. Unlike most doors in this place, this one looked like it could withstand a nuclear explosion. Upon further inspection, Penny discovered that it infact could withstand a nuclear explosion. Probably a couple of them.

"Dam it. You mean we're stuck in here with these things?" Complained Jenkins.

"Now you know why i had a bad feeling." Said Bisenti who was trying, and failing, to be cheerful.

Johnson calmly took out another cigar, lit it, and then exhaled a puff of smoke. "Lighten up. This is a cakewalk compared to the Grimm. Instead of Deathstalkers, we get to shoot popcorn. And I've never heard of a guy dying from popcorn."

"I have." Grumbled Bisenti. "It was rather embarrassing from what i remember."

"And that's precisely why we are NOT going to die here. Do you want to be remembered as the man who died to popcorn? I sure as hell am not." Johnson turned to Jenkins.

Jenkins looked a bit pale. His fingers were twitching involuntarily and he kept taking deep breaths. He was having a panic attack. Jenkins even jumped a little when Johnson turned to him.

"Jenkins. I haven't got the time to rescue your sorry ass every time we fight. Hell. I didn't even do it this time. A little girl did! Man up! Or I'll have you re-named Jenny." Johnson said in a stern tone.

"B-But sir! You didn't have those things crawling all over you!" Jenkin's stammered.

Johnson took his cigar, threw it on the ground, and stamped on it angrily. "When I joined the military, we didn't have any fancy-schmanzy guns and ammo. We had sticks and a rock for the whole platoon. AND WE HAD TO SHARE THE ROCK!" The sergeant got right up in Jenkin's terrified face and looked him straight in the eye's. "Now i don't care if we're up against a bunch of bugs, or god's own Anti-son-of-a-bitch machine. We're going to show whatever it is that they could have not have picked a worse enemy than the _Human Race_! Now get up soldier."

"Y-Yes sir." Jenkin's said submissively. Being yelled at didn't make him look much better, but he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Why were you fighting with sticks and a rock? That seems extremely dangerous and inefficient." Penny asked not getting it.

"They weren't just sticks. They were TWIGS! And we still sent the Grimm pouting to their mama's. Unlike nowadays, we were men!" Johnson replied proudly.

"That's quite enough sergeant." Said Ironwood who was standing in between his robot bodyguards and staring at his scroll. "Penny. Can you get through to the outside?"

"No sir. It seems we won't be calling home anytime soon…" Said Penny with a hint of sadness.

"Right. I was hoping to get some reinforcements but, looks like we'll have to gather Intel on these 'Flood' things ourselves." Ironwood said grimly.

"Wait what? You mean we're not trying to avoid them?" Bisenti said with alarm.

"A new threat has appeared. It's our duty to find out everything we can. Right now the Flood don't seem to be too much of a threat, but Adam sounded certain that we'd parish here." Ironwood explained. "Which, among other things, is why our first priority is to find and capture him."

" _Easier said than done._ " Came Adam Taurus's voice from down the hallway. His voice was full of hate.

Upon hearing these words, everyone instantly turned and pointed their weapons. Penny's swords flew out of her backpack and hovered threateningly over her head. But Adam was not there.

" _Rest assured General. If i were anywhere near you I'd have slain you all already._ " Adam's body-less voice just seemed to float down the halls to them. " _That said. Since I'm not there to kill you. Do you want to play a game?_ "

"Oh hell no!" Replied Bisenti.

"What are you playing at Adam?" Ironwood growled.

" _I'm currently located at the very center of Remnant. Judging by this timer you have… Two hours to get to me and stop me, or else the human race parishes."_ Adam said casually.

Ironwood immediately gave the ' _Forward'_ hand signal, silently telling everyone to start moving forward. Jenkin's tensed up.

"And how are you going to do that in two hours?" Ironwood asked as the group started moving down the hallway.

" _Come find me and I'll tell you then. But I've already won general. You know why?_ " Said Adam.

"Why." Asked Ironwood. It sounded oddly more like a demand though.

" _Even if I fail to kill you humans, the Flood wont._ " Adam taunted. Then there was a click, as if he had just hung up.

"Sadistic fuck." Johnson Grumbled under his breath.

* * *

 **ERROR. Skipping to uncorrupted files.**

* * *

 _Subject: P.E.N.N.Y_

 _Time: 3:36AM_

 _Location: Flood Containment Facility_

 _Playing video…_

Penny and the other's were moving cautiously down a very long hallway. Flat metal pillars extended from the walls to come a little short of halfway into the hallway, then bent and continued to the ceiling at a diagonal angle giving the hallway a triangular look. In Between each pillar, if you could call them pillars, was some sort of strange, dark blue glass. The glass had patterns similar to a circuit board all across it. The purpose of it's placement was unknown however, as the glass did not reveal anything other than more grey metal.

Ironwood and Johnson were walking behind the robot guards while having a conversation at the front of the group. Penny was walking silently in the middle. Jenkins and Bisenti were covering the rear. However, since their commanding officers were currently leaving them alone, they were talking in hushed voices, and Penny couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"It's ok Jenkins." Said Bisenti trying to be reassuring. "You messed up once. That's fine. You'll do better next time."

"Dude. I came here prepared to fight Grimm. Not walking tumors." Jenkins didn't sound very reassured. "And did you see those White Fang guy's? Seriously. That was fucked up. I bet those small things infected them or something. Or maybe they capture you and bring you back to a nest and plant eggs into you."

"Ok. You need to lay off the horror movies." Said Bisenti sternly. "If you're getting this scared why do you even watch them?"

"It's different on screen ok man?" Said Jenkins. "This is like… I don't know… Really fucked up tentical por-"

"Excuse me." Penny slowed down to walk next to Jenkins. "But what is a horror movie like? Ironwood doesn't let me watch them."

Both Jenkins and Bisenti gave her an awkward look.

"What. Is the general your father or something?" Asked Bisenti with hesitation.

"What?" Penny said with a voice that was trying to imitate shock. "No no. Ironwood just looks after me for my father. He doesn't like me wandering around."

The soldier's exchanged glances.

"Well. To answer your question. A horror movie is meant to scare you. I recommend watching Alien first, if, you know, you're going to watch them." Explained Jenkins.

Penny blinked. "That was a horror movie?"

"Woah wait." Said Jenkins. "You can't be serio-"

* * *

 **ERROR. Skipping to uncorrupted files.**

* * *

 _Subject: P.E.N.N.Y_

 _Time: 4:17AM_

 _Location: Transportation Room_

 _Playing Video…_

Now the group was running across a blue light-bridge. Their footsteps seemed to sizzle a bit every time they touched the bridge. It was completely flat and extended from one side of the room to the other. The room itself was the biggest one yet. You could probably fit an Atlesian Capital ship in the space above, which extended up into a black void. The same went for what was below them. Falling would surely warrant death, or whatever horrible things this place could throw at them while falling into an abyss.

Everyone was running from a swarm of Flood that was coming in behind them. There were plenty of infection forms and combat form's, but now there were bigger, buffer forms chasing them. Unlike the other forms, these were a grayish blue, twice as big as any human, and might as well been lumps of pure muscle thrown together in a vain attempt to make a gorilla. It's head was simply composed of two blue tentacles that seemed to not move very much.

All along the walls, along with infection forms, were another new form. They were much smaller and took the shape of a dog with oversized, blue, clawed, human hands and no tail. They also had a third pair of limbs that were not used for movement. Instead of hands, they ended in bloody blades that were made of bone. It was unclear if the blades were bloody because they cut something, or they just naturally bleed.

As they ran quickly across the walls, some of them stopped and seemed to mount themselves. In a gross and gory display of growth, they sprouted a kind of sack from their backs. On each sack was a display of green spikes that turned to face the group. The Flood had created a turret made entirely of flesh and bone.

The spikes shot out and flew with incredible speed to bounce off of Ironwoods metal arm. Ironwood turned and used his pistol to blow the turret off the wall. When the smoke cleared, there was only a green stain left of it.

He didn't have enough ammo to shoot them all however. There were just too many. The massive walls might as well have just been a wall of Flood. Penny was doing her best to block all the spikes coming towards her, but even her swords were incapable of getting them all and her aura was steadily draining.

"We sure walked into the shit storm!" Shouted Johnson who was covering the rear along with Penny. A few combat forms were blasted to pieces of tentacle and Faunus, but were replaced almost instantly by more.

"Up ahead! There it is!" Yelled Bisenti. "That teleport hub thing! I think…"

Ahead there was a floating metal island connected only by the bridge. There weren't any jet or turbines keeping it up. It just simply floated. In the center of it was what looked like a control panel.

"Run like your lives depend on it. Because they do!" Johnson ordered.

Ironwood looked back at the hoards of Flood chasing them. He waved his hand at his robot guards, which stopped and took up positions at the side of the bridge allowing everyone to get past. They started mercilessly destroying combat and infection forms. The generals gaze hardened as a blue tank form came to the front. The robot's dust rounds found their mark, but instead of exploding and coming apart like the others, this form simply sizzled a bit.

The tank form let out a huge, deep, gurgling roar. Green ichor splattered out of it's mouth. Then it continued its charge. When it reached the robots, it grabbed the one on the left and slammed it into the one on the right knocking it off the bridge. Then used both… limbs, to tear the other robot in half without much effort. It then turned and continued to rush the group with surprising speed. It was going to catch up.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Jenkins.

"Alright. I got this one!" Johnson slung his rifle over his back and pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and expertly pitched the explosive right in between the tank's two tentacles.

There were a few seconds where Johnson was just standing there with a tank form rushing him. Penny stopped ready to step in if need be.

The tank's head exploded. Half its upper body was now completely gone. Despite that however, it kept going out of what seemed to be pure determination rather than strength. It stopped right in front of Johnson and tried desperately to raise it's arm and attack.

Penny was facing Johnson's back, so she couldn't see his face. But he seemed to stare the monster down for a second before pulling out his sidearm and shooting it's mangled insides. It went down with a big thump. The light bridge excreted a high pitched hissing sound as the Flood form's meaty body slid off it and into the abyss below.

"Johnson. Penny. I'm going to need some time." Ironwoods voice buzzed over the intercom.

When Penny looked back down the bridge she saw that everyone else had piled onto the island. They were far enough away that they would have to communicate through intercom. Not to much could be seen of the island at this distance, but Ironwood seemed to have opened up some kind of light blue control panel and was tapping furiously at it.

Johnson raised his hand to his ear. "You got it General. Jenkins! Bisenti! You're the second line of defense. Keep them off Ironwood. Move it!"

Ahead of them the wall of Flood was approaching fast. They didn't have time to stand around at talk.

A couple of quick calculations passed through Penny's vision, then she walked in front of Johnson and keeled down. Her swords floated in front of her and made a circle while all pointing down the bridge. Then they all started to rotate.

"I think you should take a couple steps back Sargent." Penny politely suggested without looking back.

A ball of green energy started to form in the center of the ring that the swords had made. Penny clenched her fists and then, as soon as the Flood were only a few feet from them, she thrust both of her fists forward.

Penny's vision was blocked by the intensity of the green light as it puffed up and shot forward. It maintained itself for about three seconds before a red triangle with an exclamation mark in the center appeared in the lower left corner of Penny's vision. As soon as this happened the light dissipated.

Nothing remained of the Flood except a ton of green goop that was splattered all over the bridge.

"Dam. It's not everyday that someone makes me jealous." Commented Johnson.

Penny stood up and looked at him. "Really? Sorry…"

Johnson looked confused. "Sorry for wha-"

His sentence was cut short as some green spikes hit him in the shoulder and shattered against his aura. Johnson immediately whipped out his rifle and shot flesh turret that had fired at him. It took a couple shots before it fell lifelessly off the wall.

There didn't seem to be as many as before. Infact, some of them were retreating back up the wall.

"Yeah you'd better run." Johnson said casually.

Ironwoods voice buzzed over the intercom again. "Everyone to the island. And good work."

As Penny and Johnson walked towards the island, a message popped up in the upper right hand corner of her vision.

 _You only have so much power Penny. Don't use up energy too fast. I don't want anyone other than me and your father to know that you're a robot. And the last thing we need is you powering down in a fight. -General J Ironwood_

Penny sighed. Or at least simulated sighing.

A black and blue ball was now hovering on the island. It didn't look like energy. Instead it shimmered and moved randomly. Kinda like a magic portal from a movie. It was just big enough for a person to fit into.

"This is the wonkiest teleporter I've ever seen." Said Jenkin's with uncertainty.

"If It even is a teleporter." Bisenti said.

Johnson and Penny walked onto the island to stand with the group.

"Well if you're so uncertain, maybe you should test it out Bisenti." Teased Johnson.

Bisenti rolled his eye's. "Well as much as I'd like to teleport myself away from you, I'd like to know how the hell she took care of all those monsters." He pointed at Penny.

"You don't need to know that soldier." Ironwood cut the conversation short. Then turned to the black orb. "I'll go first."

General Ironwood walked to the center of the supposed teleporter. There was a bit of hesitation before he disappeared in a flash.

Bisenti and Jenkins exchanged a glance before walking forward as well.

"Wait. Hold it." Johnson suddenly ordered. "I just got a friendly I.F.F tag. Other side of the bridge…" His face suddenly scrunched up in anger. Johnson ran over to the bridge. "MENDOZA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!"

When Penny looked, she could see Mendoza running across the light bridge. His armor was torn and splattered with the green ichor of the Flood. Other than that he looked fine.

"Sarg! Don't co-" The room shook knocking everyone but Penny off their feet. Mendoza, who stopped talking when this happened, slipped off the bridge but caught the edge and was now hanging from it.

"Goddamn. Penny could you go get him?" Johnson asked.

"Of course." Answered Penny.

Penny ran across the bridge to where Mendoza was hanging. She offered him a hand, but Mendoza didn't take it. Instead he started to chuckle.

"Wow." Said Mendoza. "That was way too easy."

"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Penny.

Mendoza looked up. Penny could now see that there was something long and thin wiggling in the soldier's throat.

" _ **I mean that you shouldn't trust so easily."**_ The big booming voice did not come from Mendoza, but from the pit below.

Mendoza let go of the bridge and fell.

"Get out of there!" Johnson's voice sounded over the intercom. "It's a trap!"

This was confirmed as two tan tentacles easily the size of skyscrapers erupted from the pit. They hovered above the bridge for a second.

" _ **You can run, Reclaimers, but you will all join this grave sooner or later."**_ The tentacles smashed into the bridge at either side of Penny and shattered it like glass sending Penny into the pit.

* * *

 **ERROR the remaining files are corrupted.**

 **Processing request: FUCK**

 **ERROR could not identify request.**


End file.
